tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nalyd Renrut's Sixth Camp
I just realized something... Sunshine didn't make it in... should I be scared considering I took up the last spots? --Your heart's on fire, 23:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNAAAALLLLYYYYDDD!!!! NEVER START AN AWESOME CAMP ON A WENDSDAY!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chucks ravioli at Tyedye* (XD, JK to tyedye, dead serious to Nalyd) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) XD sorry, but I'm 90% positive at least one of your characters will find a way to make it in, it's just not much of a Nalyd camp with an insane ravioli pixie (yeah, cuz I know so much about Nalyd camps, I've only been around for two of them, and this is one XD) =D --Your heart's on fire, 01:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Sunshine wasn't in the Renrut camps until camp 4, and she lost that one (though another one of my characters won XD), then she lost camp 5 (and another one of my characters made it to the final three XD), and then she lost the fifth and a half one (though another one of my characters got into the final three XD). *prepares to sue the show LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 01:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was here for around the end-ish of five, five and a half (I'm counting that as one, since it's still 5), and now I'm here for 6! And sue the show! Be a Courtney! (my ipod just tried to auto correct that to Courbet O_O) --Your heart's on fire, 01:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) (LOL, Microsoft Word tries to correct LeShawna to Lasagna... XD) *arrives in a suit* Nalyd, I officially sue your show for not-letting-me-in-ness. I have my lawyer, Sunny D, my defense attorney, Han, and Ravioli, just to stand there and look awesome. (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Well let me tell you Ravioli has succeeded. (XD) However I also have a professional suing-person. *brings in Nanny Renrut* --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) SUE-ING WARS! SUE-ING WARS! *Gets flag that says "go my team!"* (XD) --Your heart's on fire, 22:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Can I join? -User:KoopaKidJr. *insert Nalyd and Sunshine whacking each other with Nanny Renrut and Sunny D, respectively, here, as well as Han randomly running around breaking stuff* (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sunshine won the lawsuit. Sunny D, Ravioli, and Han get it! XD Sorry Sunshine, not you. XD Just wait for "Nalyd Renrut's Camp VII." I'm using Roman numerals. XD--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't going to be Sunshine anyways. XD I was going to sign up as Courtney, Andrea, and I think either Han or Sunny D. BUT NOOO, YOU HAD TO START THE CAMP ON A WEDNESDAY!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Without Sunshine the camp would have been dull... *remembers Chimmy* Never mind. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I started the roman numerals thing! Remeber my Vth camp? The one that never started! LOL--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 20:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) No, the Romans started it. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Romans never had "Julius Ceasers Camp XVII" XD--Your heart's on fire, 21:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nalyd is there like a Camp 6 aftermath a loser resort page-benthegame Not yet. I'll probably make one for the jury. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Darn. I missed the sign ups. Now I'll never be in Nalyd's camp. :( --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wow, the cabin got destroyed AGAIN and this time it wasn't my fault!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I hope Ravioli wasn't watching when I didn't mention her before I almost died. XD Sorry, Owe, maybe next season!--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sheep is suing the show for unknown reasons. XD --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 23:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Unknown reasons? I think it's pretty obvious he's suing because he was voted out XD --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 00:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Totally. --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 13:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wow... this camp is almost over... O.O Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm doing pretty good....^^! I'm a bit worried though. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 11:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) How is it almost over? We have, like... IDK how many we have left, but I think it's still a pretty substantial amount. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) There are 17 contestants. next season will be invitation only. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Am I invited? Oh, you should do All-Stars! The best that have competed in the Nalyd Renrut series. That'd be cool... I bet Heather would be in it. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of telling everyone to pick two of their favorite contestants to play that made it far, and I might make requests for who they pick. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty positive I won't get in next season, but oh well! XD She's a rebel, She's a saint, 16:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ditto. XD --If you fall asleep, 18:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Darn, logged into the wrong account again... I AM NALYD -- 22:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ..>Wait, why was there an account for TDRoleplay? --If you fall asleep, 22:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Long story... Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Come tell it at the Long Stories Wiki! XD, I made that a few minutes ago. --If you fall asleep, 22:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like an interesting wiki. Turnertang 22:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *waits impatiently for camp 7* (I love how there were 30 spots in this camp and I still couldn't get in. XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 18:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine, its annoying because you're an active user and a good amount of the people who signed up didn't even show up. Thats why camp 7 is invitation only so the people that do well in my camps (and Owe because I feel terrible he's never been in one of my camps) and those that are ACTIVE can play. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming that I'm not invited, since I've only had characters in this camp...Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 18:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Remember the good days when only like 11 people would sign up and it was only TDI characters? Good times.....XD --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Me and Owe, the dynamic duo!!! XD Will we be able to sign up as anyone we want, or will you pick the characters in an all-star-y way? (I assume if it is "All-Stars" style, Christin will be returning, as she won camp 4. I haven't RP'd as her in a while, that'll be fun!) (Chimmy, you might get invited, as you're a relatively active user.) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy, you're going to be invited back because you RP very well and you're active. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Sunshine, me, and Nalyd, the Triumphant Threesome! XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That's a scary thought. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC)